Caraphernelia
by fandomaremyworld
Summary: Something Horrible happened to Emily's daughters. Will the team be okay with the new knowledge or not? Will Emily and JJ be able to see what has been in front of them or will they not be able to be near each other ever again? (Sorry I am horrible at summers) (And spelling please bare with me)
1. Chapter 1

Emily Prentiss was standing in her kitchen in her DC flat waiting for her 14 year old daughter.

"Victoria, come on!" Emily called wanting to spend time with her before she got called away on a case.

"I'm here," Victoria mumbled "God, it's too early to be awake." She complained coming from her room playing with her dark brown almost black hair, which matched her mothers.

"Well you're the one that wanted to go out to breakfast before school." Emily said to the growling teenager who huffed before saying "I know, I know, now come on you're the one in a rush" Emily shook her head before grabbing her keys and jacket following Victoria out of the door and towards the car. After a short 30 minute drive they arrived at the café, making their way in and taking a seat at their normal spot

"How are your grades, dear?" Emily asked the blue eyes sitting across from her watching them flash with annoyance

"Fines, I have all B's." Victoria stated flat out annoyed with the question "Now mom do we have to talk about school? I'm already there 5 days a week." Victoria sighed

"Of course, Victoria, I have the condo up for sale…" Emily said avoiding eye contact with her daughter

"Yeah, I saw. You're not as smooth as you think." Victoria mused; there breakfast continued with small talk and soaking in each other's presents. Once they finish they moved to the car to drop Victoria off at school when Emily got that unwanted call on her work phone.

"Prentiss" She picked up motioning for Victoria to turn down the music and hush.

"Hey Em, we have a case be here in 30, Okay?" Jennifer 'JJ' Jareau said

"A case, okay I'll be there." Victoria let out an inventory groan Emily whipped her head around so quick you'd think she get whiplash, covering the mouth peace before whispering "Victoria Elizabeth"

"Everything okay Emily?" JJ asked suspicion laced her voice

"Uh yeah I'll see you soon." Emily locked her phone before looking at Victoria "Victoria Elizabeth Prentiss what the hell was that?!" Little did Emily know she only locked her phone she never hung up so JJ could hear everything that they were saying.

"That was me groaning when you were on the phone with one of your co-worker" Victoria mumbled, back at Quantico in JJ's office JJ was listening to the conversation before thinking 'I shouldn't be listening to this.' JJ thought hanging up. Back in the car Victoria was starting out the window upset with her mother.

"Do you have your book bag?" Emily asked, Victoria rolled her eyes before looking for it, when Emily looked back over Victoria was looking at her hands "I'll take that as a no…" Emily turned the car around to get Victoria's book bag. With Victoria's book bag in hand and pulling in to the school the silences breaking.

"You know I love you right?" Emily asked

"Do you?! Or am I just some secret to you!" Victoria snapped

"Victoria, I love you and your sister more than anything in the world"

"Then why am I, why are we a secret? I don't even go by my real name in school! Only you, Mommy, and Grandma know about us!"

"We do it to protect you two, you know that. Between your Mother, Grandmother, and I there are a lot of people who would love to see us dead. We do this to protect both of you." Emily tried to reason as they pulled up to the drop off for Victoria's school, Victoria huffed at the response.

"Sure, whatever, I love you, bye mom. Or Ms. Prentiss because I don't even know if you're a mother anymore." Victoria said in disbelief

"Uh… Victoria…" Emily tried as Victoria slammed the door shut.

**_*Over at Quantico*_**

"Victoria Elizabeth Prentiss" JJ said out loud, shocked to hear that name. As far as anyone knew Emily wasn't married, but then again they also knew very little about the brunette profiler. Apart from the few facts like her mother is an Ambassador, she enjoys horror movies and that she spoke different langue's, it was all a mystery. With the gained information JJ ran to her best friend's office Penelope Garcia.

"Hey, Pen?" JJ said entering the tech guru's lair/office.

"Hello my blonde blue eyed friary, what may I do for you today?" Garcia rolled around in her chair to face JJ, only for her to roll her eyes.

"I need you to do something but you must keep it between us and only us." JJ deadpanned

"Jay, honey, you're worrying me" Garcia said

"I just need you to look up a name for me, that's all." Garcia swatted at JJ arms

"Oi, Jay you had me worried. So what's this name?" Garcia started typing

"Victoria Elizabeth Prentiss" With that Garcia stopped typing "Please Pen, for me?"

"Where did this come from?" Garcia said turning towards JJ

"I was on the phone with Emily, telling her about the case. When I hear a grown, I could hear her muffle the speaker and she said 'Victoria Elizabeth', I asked if everything was okay and she said fine. So we said goodbye but she never hung up," JJ laughed thinking about the older agent "And the next thing I know I hear 'Victoria Elizabeth Prentiss!' and then I hung up and that's that so Pen please!" JJ begged

"Making sure are Emily isn't married are we?" PG joked knowing the blondes crush on Emily

"Please Garcia she's straight it's never going to happen" JJ said mildly disappointed

"Honey, that woman screams gay. From the clothing to the shoes all the way to the car, there is no denying it. Either way sweet pea there is no one in here by that name" Garcia sighed

"Oh… Well…" JJ glanced at the clock "Come on now pen we have a case." That erupted a grown from both women who made their way to the confrere room.

Once in the round table room JJ started presenting the case a small frown on her face when she saw Emily wasn't there yet.

"We have a kidnapping," pictures of 4 different brown hair blue eyed girls "this case is in Manhattan, New York. Each girl is found 2 day after being take, and a new girl is taken after 1 day. Each being found severely beaten, raped, and starved they are all found barley alive." JJ finished, Emily quickly made her way in the room apologizing for being late. Hotch told her it was fine just not to make a habit of it, making a mental note just to find out why. JJ on the other hand watched the brunette Agent, JJ smiled inwards seeing Emily in a red shirt. The best way to put is that Emily looked drop dead gorgeous in red, plus the black work pants. But in all reality Emily could wear anything and JJ would still think she is gorgeous. _'__She may look hot in that shirt but it'd look better…'_ JJ stops that thought knowing it wouldn't be a good move in a room of profilers.

"The Unsub sticks with 14 year old girls no older no younger." Morgan said

"They all got to public school, but not the same one." Reid spoke up

"They all do after school activates 2 where in a math league and the other 2 where in drama." Emily said

"Why are we just learning about this case?" Rossi asked

"From what I understand the SVU detectives don't like outsiders so they maybe difficult to work with." JJ commented, Emily sighed inwards when she heard SVU

**_*Flash Back*_**

_"__Alex!" Emily yelled after returning home from work_

_"__Mom!" Victoria yelled running towards her mother Emily smiled at her daughter but confused to why she hadn't seen her wife yet, it was Alex's day off after all._

_"__Victoria, where's your mother?" Emily inquired Victoria just shrugged handing Emily a letter addressed to her in Alex's handing writing "Victoria, why don't you go and play in the living room. I have something I need to finish in my library, and then I'll come and play with my favorite girl. Okay sweetheart?" She kissed Victoria on the forehead and moved to her study. Taking out the letter she wondered where her beautiful wife of 10 years could be, Emily smiled at the thought of how long they have been together. _

_'__Dear Emily,_

_We have been together for 11 long years now, married and have a beautiful little girl. But I cannot do this anymore. I have fallen out of love with you, and someone else holds my heart, Olivia Benson does. I'm sorry Emily but I want a divorce. For you no longer hold my heart but Olivia does. _

_-A. Cabot'_

**_*Flash Back Over*_**

Emily was heartbroken after that, but they made up over time well her and Olivia did but Alex and herself was a different story. The biggest problem had been when they learned Emily was pregnant again with one of Alex's kids, not 10 months later was Isabella Alexis Cabot-Prentiss born. There was still very much tension between the two.

"Em?" JJ asked, Emily looked around seeing that everyone other than them has left.

"Uh, yeah? Sorry I got lost in my head for a second." Emily apologized JJ watched Emily for a second and saw a flash of pain and what looked to be stress/worry in her eye

"Is everything okay? I mean you came in late today and you don't usually get lost on your head when going over a case file." JJ reasoned even though she knew Emily would feed her the only, 'I'm fine' lie

"Everything's fine." Emily gave a fake reassuring smile; JJ only smirked at the lie the older agent told her "So brown haired blue eyed 14 year old girls? Where?" Emily prayed it wasn't the one city she dreaded more than anything.

"Uh Manhattan, New York, we leave soon." JJ said leaving the conference room

"Shit" Emily muttered to herself


	2. Chapter 2

Once on the plan they all take their sets, only Emily sat farther away than normal. Hotch walked over to her to see why she was late this morning.

"Prentiss why where you late this morning?" Hotch asked

"Oh, I just forgot my sleep medicine at my flat that's all, I apologize again." Emily said which wasn't a lie but wasn't the truth either, her sleep medicine was still at home.

"Is everything okay Prentiss? I mean you're not in your normal seat, you came in late, you blanked out a few minutes in, and now sleep medicine." Hotch explained

"Are you profiling me?"

"Just simply observing"

"I see no difference and I'm fine."

"Well if it's something in your per-"Emily was quick to cut him off "I don't bring my personal life in to work and you more than anyone knows that."

"If this case is getting to you Prentiss just tell me and I'll take you off" Hotch offered

"No" Emily snapped "I mean no, I'm fine nothing is wrong." Hotch stood up and walked around noting to keep an extra eye on Prentiss during this case. Emily played with the hem of her red shirt avoid the message that had to be send but after a few more minutes Emily took out her personal phone and send the message she dreaded sending

'**Hey Alex, it is Em. I'm going to be in town working on a case just though you should know.**' It was only a few seconds before Emily felt a vibration in her pocket taking out the phone and reading the message '**Hello Emily. Thanks for the warning wouldn't want to run in to you. If you finish on Friday you can take Bella home with you save my Livvy the time.**' Emily could truly only shake her head at her ex-wife before for replying '**I will have to see if I can take her home with me. But if I can I will, Goodbye.**' Emily put her personal phone away before going back to case.

Stepping off the plan they were greeted by Detective Benson

"Hello Agents I'm Detective Benson, but you can call me Olivia." The Detective smiled

"Hello Detective Benson, I'm Agent Jareau and these are SSA Hotch, Morgan, Rossi, Prentiss and Dr. Reid" They went down the line shaking hands

"We have four cars for you Agents, but one is back at the pristine" The Detective gave Hotch the keys to two of the three cars

"Alright Rossi, Reid you're with me, Morgan, JJ you're together and Emily you head back with the Detective" Although Hotch wanted to keep an eye on Emily if they were in the same car in would raise suspicion with in her. It wasn't long after the third month did Hotch learn, that when Emily felt any emotion even on cases, she would retreat behind these walls she had built around her. After the two years she has spent with this team she would still retreat to the wall in her mind. Hotch passed the keys around and they all climbed in the cars they were told.

"Olivia I haven't seen you in a while how are you?" Emily joked

"Oh Em, I'm fine. How long has it been two, three days?" Olivia replied

"I think about that" The two women joked for a couple minutes before Emily got serious "Liv?"

"What is it Em?" Olivia sunk a glance at the younger women

"My team doesn't know about New York. They don't know about Victoria or Bella and they most of all they don't know about Alex. They are completely in the dark."

"So no bring Bella in to work?" Olivia joked

"No" Emily sighed "but I do miss her, even if it is your week with her." Olivia placed a comforting hand on Emily's forearm "Could you tell Elliot, Fin, Munch and Cap?" Emily almost whispered

"Of course I can, should I tell Alex too?" Olivia thought about the Blonde ADA's complicated relationship with Emily, it was tense at best.

"No need to she already knows I'm here and trust me I plan on avoiding her as much as I can." Olivia laughed "I really am sorry though" Emily knew just what Olivia was talking about it was the same thing she apologized about every time they saw each other.

"Liv its okay Alex and I never saw each other anyway between work and the kids it was near impossible to keep a relationship." Emily tried to comfort the older women

"Still Emily I ruined your marriage" Olivia sighed as she pulled up to the pristine "Time to go back to acting like we don't know each other"

"Benson" Emily said in a jokingly serious voice

"Prentiss" Olivia mimicked before exiting the car and joining the rest of the group. Once they got in Olivia pulled her team aside and explained the situation to them about Emily.

"Agents" Caption Cragen said "These are detectives Olivia Benson, Elliot Stabler, Odafin 'Fin' Tutuola, and John Munch. You can use them as you please."

"Thank you" Hotch said he turned to introduce his team "These are SSA Derek Morgan, David Rossi, Emily Prentiss," Elliot coughed and said "Mamma Bear" in between none of the profiler picked up but Emily did as well as the SVU detectives they all tried hard to keep the smirks off their faces where Emily just shot dagger at Elliot "Doctor Spencer Reid, and are media liaison Jennifer 'JJ' Jareau. Morgan you go with Detective Tutuola go to the girl's schools and find what you can, Rossi you and Detective Munch go to the scenes where the girls were found, Reid you and Detective Benson go to the hospital and check on the victims, Prentiss you and Detective Stabler go to the girls house, JJ and I will stay behind to start working on a profile." They all broke up and when to their cars

"So Em, long time no see." Elliot Stabler spoke

"I know Eli, how are the wife and kids?" Emily asked

"Growing up too fast, how's Victoria? I saw Bella yesterday"

"She's a firecracker" Emily joked "and mad at me" Emily sighed thinking back to what Victoria had said to her earlier

"Why this time?"

"Because as you know the team doesn't know about her and in school she's Victoria Elizabeth Parker not Prentiss, but anyway we, "Emily let out a dry chuckle "she got mad at me."

"Why don't they know about Victoria, Bella, or New York for that matter?" Elliot inquired

"You have to understand in a way I do it to protect them. Either way when I joined my current team I was just coming off maternity leave and my divorce with Alex had just been finalized. The last thing I wanted to be known as was 'The lesbian mother with two children and an ex-wife' and then I guess I never got around to telling them." Emily sighed looking out the window Elliott turned to look at the brunette woman, in a way he understood that had to be hard leaving Bella when she just turned 2 months to return to work "In a way it was hard not telling them because I always wanted to check up on the girls but I did what I had too."

"Well Em, I'm sure they will understand at some point." Elliott gave Emily a small smile "Maybe you'll get to see Bella when in town and go out for a beer with the guys for old times' sake."

"I do plan on going out with you guys, as long as the ex isn't around." Emily joked

"We would love it Emzy, so are you going to stay till Sunday so you can take Bella home?"

"No, I was texting Alex on the plane ride down and she said as soon as I finish the case I can take her. Save Liv the trip to my condo."

"Are you really raising those two in a condo?"

"Yeah, but I'm looking at houses I think they would like a year and some more room. Get a sound proof room for Victoria, between the piano and the guitar I may kill her." Emily chuckled "Well we're here" They claimed out of the car and made their way to the front door "Hello are you the parents of Avril Ramey?"

After the 4th set of crying parents Stabler and Prentiss rode back to the station in peace, filing around the table Hotch asked "Prentiss, Stabler what'd you get?"

"Well each family raised their daughters very traditional depending on their culture, but looking through the girls' bed rooms they all showed signs of independence from their parents." Prentiss spoke

"Each family had immigrated over here a year or two before their daughters where born also they all fallowed the same daily agendas." Stabler chimed in

"Alright let's wait for everyone else to get back then start a profile" Hotch stated


	3. Chapter 3

They finally caught the unsub after 3 long days and another kidnapping but he was arrested. The BAU was packing up when Emily pulled Olivia off to the side to talk about Bella

"What's up, Em?" Olivia asked

"I was thinking and Alex told me I could take Bella home with me after the case. Well I was thinking of maybe skipping going out and just head home with Bella." Emily paused before continuing "'Cause after this case I just really want to see Victoria and I'm here now so you wouldn't have to drop her off" Emily panicked due to fear that Olivia would say no.

"It is only 3 pm if you left know you could be back by 6:45" Olivia said

"Really you don't mind?" Emily sounded like a child on Christmas morning

"Never Em." Olivia said "You tell your team and I'll tell my Captain" Emily went to find Hotch when she finally did she pulled him aside

"Hey Hotch?" Emily inquired

"What do you need Prentiss?" Hotch questioned

"I was wondering if I could head back home tonight instead of tomorrow" Emily requested Hotch looked up from the file he was reading

"Uh, alright I don't see why not as long as you are there for debriefing tomorrow." Hotch responded, Emily nodded "Of course I can." After thanking Hotch Emily made her way back over to Olivia who was watching the BAU leave.

"Cap said I can leave early. Stabler overheard and put his hands over his heart, pouted his lower lip and said 'hurt'" The two women erupted in laughed both know that the BAU had left a few minutes before.

"Stabler" Emily cooed she heard a muffled "Shit"

"Stabler" Emily cooed once more

"Yes Mama Em?" Eliot finally replied

"Ohh Eli" Emily started "What have I told you about calling me that!?" The SVU broke in to laughed at the memory, all oblivious to the fact that Morgan had entered the precinct.

"If I do remember correctly, Mama Bear, it had something to do with never having kids again or having sex." Eliot smirked

"Well than Eli we should keep it that way, shouldn't we?" Emily grinned

"Emzy has a point Eli; you and Kathy would go nuts without it!" Olivia smirked starting at Emily

"Are we pulling out all my old nicknames this evening!?" Emily huffed

"I don't know Emzy are we?" Olivia said in a mocking tone

"I think we are Livvy, I think we are." Emily challenged

"You didn't Emmy!" Olivia all but yelled "Only Bella calls me Livvy!

"So does Alex when she wants something" Stabler joked OH's broke out all over the precinct including a few whips coming from the men. Morgan stood there shocked to see how Emily was acting around SVU, worst they seem to know her better than her own team. Let alone they never let on that they knew each other, he didn't know whether to be hurt or not see that the team knew next to nothing about the brunette profiler. None the less he was amazed at the emotion she was showing, she had a big smile on her face and was bent over in laughter. Even after all these year she remained stone face towards the team only really showing anger.

"Hey I'm not whipped!" Olivia said over all the laughter

"Please no one ends up with Alex and doesn't end up whipped!" Munch chimed in

"What's that supposed to mean?" Emily belted

"It mean for those 11 some years you were with Alex you were whipped beyond belief" Munch sang, Emily walked over to him and playfully hit him in the arm. After watching and learning what he did, Morgan left passing a blonde haired woman carrying a small child in her arms almost identical to her. He couldn't wait to tell JJ and Garcia what he had learned about Prentiss. Back in the prescient they were all laughing at the exchange going on between all of them. Until they heard the familiar sound of clacking high heels making its way down the hall.

"Alex" Olivia said to the blonde blue eyed woman carrying a child almost identical to her

"Hey Liv" Alexandra Cabot said walking over to Olivia's desk and sitting on it "Emily" She stated coldly

"MOMMY" The little girl shouted working her way out from Alex's arms and ran to Emily who caught her "Hello baby girl" Emily said kissing her forehead

"I-I was at Mama's and Livvy's house" The little girl said out of breathe pushing her blonde hair out of her brown eyes.

"Miss. Bella what about Uncle Eli" Stabler said

"Yeah! I went over Uncle Ellies and saw Grandpa Cray!" Everyone snickered seeing she still hasn't picked up on Captains name.

"Well how about we go home and see Victoria?" Emily suggested Bella nodded in agreement "Alright go say goodbye to everyone" Emily put her down, after saying all their goodbyes and getting the car seat they made their way to Emily's hotel so she can get her bags, after looking around and see none of her co-workers cars and asked "Hey princess do you want to come with Mommy?" Bella responded by saying yes please "Do you want me to carry you?" Emily asked as she took Bella, who nodded ,out of her car seat "Piggyback ride?" Bella asked Emily smiled slipping the small child on her back. Once they reached Emily's room Emily told Bella a game where she must be silent. As they entered the room Emily saw a sleeping JJ, Emily was in awe by JJ's beauty but was quickly back on target. She retrieved her back and made her way for the door trying not wake JJ up.

"Em?" A groggy voice said, Emily slipped Bella off her back and motioned for her to be quiet as she moved to see JJ.

"Hey Jen" Emily said admiring the blonde beauty

"What are you doing?" JJ asked pushing herself up on the bed to see better

"Just getting me to-go bag I'm heading back tonight…" Emily trailed off

"Oh." JJ said dejected "Well we will miss you this evening." JJ sighed "I'll miss you" she mumbled to herself

"Oh, I'll miss you guys too. And Jen?" JJ looked to Emily 'God she's beautiful' JJ thought "I'll miss you too." Emily smiled at JJ who turned a few shades of red. After a few seconds of silent there was a knocking on the door followed by Morgan's voice "Hey JJ! You are never going to guess what I learned about Prentiss!" Emily's blank mask slipped over her smile her walls went back up. "Em…." JJ tired but Emily only shook her head at the blonde, she turned towards the door not caring anymore "Hey Morgan" Emily opened the door pain written in her face

"Prentiss I didn't…. I mean… I thought…"Morgan tried Emily grabbed her to-go bag and her daughter and stormed out

"Mommy you's okay?" They heard the young voice say

"I'm fine baby let's go home." They heard Emily just before the elevator shut. Morgan looked at JJ with an apologetic look "Don't" JJ said rushing to change out of her PJ's and into her normal cloths to chase Emily. She ran down the stairs catching Emily leave the elevator.

"Emily" JJ tried but Emily keep walking with Bella on her hip, moving to the car to strap Bella in. Emily was hoping to get it done before JJ caught up.

"Emily please hear me out!" JJ said seeing Emily strap the young girl in

"Hear what!?" Emily exclaimed "I get that you guys know next to nothing about me but did you ever think that that was for a reason, did you ever think of that Jennifer? I keep my work life very much separated from my personal life for a reason!" Emily fumed JJ stood there quiet "Do you really want to know what he was going to say?" Emily asked still upset JJ only nodded not trusting her voice because seeing Emily this upset was arousing to her "He was probably going to say that I know the SVU detectives personally, say something about Isabella and mention how Olivia and I share an ex that I was with for 10 years. Are you happy now!" Emily was still fuming but that did it for JJ she pushed Emily against the car and crashing her lips on Emily's. Emily foolishly kissed back, she may have liked JJ like that but she never wanted it to happen like this, JJ soon forced her thigh between Emily's and starts grinding.

"Mommy" With that Emily pulled away from JJ and broke out of her grip "Mommy, where is Mama?" Bella asked rushing to the other side of the car Emily said "Mama… Mama is at work. Come on Bella lets go home." JJ watched as Emily drove off frozen in shock from what had just happened. Her lips where on fire because her wildest dream just became true and let JJ say that reality is much better the dreams. It didn't take long for her mind to over think some of the things 'Shit! She has a girl or a wife and a kid with her and shit! I fucked this up' JJ thought, JJ stood frozen to her spot for 10 minutes before moving to her room where Morgan still was there. She just looked to the baled man and said "Tell Hotch I'm heading home and I'll meet him for debriefing tomorrow." She picked up her bag, made her way down stair and check out. Once Emily was close to home she made her normal detour to pick Victoria up, messaging her to make sure she knows that Emily is on her way. The whole ride was spent with Bella taking about what she did at Alex's and Olivia's house. It was the perfect distraction so she could think of the kiss her and JJ shared, the beautiful Jennifer Jareau. Pulling in to Victoria's aunt's house Emily got out and leaned against her car while Victoria said goodbye to her aunt.

"Mom" Victoria runs towards her mother and giving her a great big hug "I am soo sorry, I should have never yelled at you I know you were only trying to protect Bella and me." Emily accepted the hug but once it was over she asked the burning question "What has gotten in to you? I expected you to still be mad at me when I got here today." Emily asked Victoria looked down

"Uncle Eli called me, I'm sorry mom. I never meant to make you think I hated you…"Victoria trailed off

"Remind me to call and thank him once we arrive home." Emily joked as they climbed in to the car and waved goodbye to Alex's sister. The ride had been quiet allowing Emily to slip back in to her mind.

"Mom" Victoria tried haft way through the car ride "Mom" She tried once more but still nothing after this Victoria placed a hand on her mother's shoulder which snapped her attention back to Victoria "Mom are you okay?" Victoria asked worried about her mother

"Awh sweetheart, why wouldn't I be?" Emily said, even though she knew in a way it was a rhetorical question Victoria answered anyway "Because A. You've been touching and licking you lips and B. You answered a question with a question." Victoria mused Emily stiffed out a chuckle

"There really is no denying that you are my daughter" Emily muttered "Um.. Do you remember me telling you about my co-worker JJ?" Victoria grinned at the thought "Yeah I do remember you and your crush." Victoria teased

"Yes well, I had your sister and I slipped into the room we were sharing and some stuff happened, I left, she is coming and the next thing I know she is kissing me…"Emily trailed off

"Well I don't see the problem ? I thought you liked her."

"I do, but Bella yelled Mommy and.. It… Well brought the world back and I remembered she is just a co-working and I have you and Bella that all I really need." Emily smiled pulling in to her parking spot at her apartment.

"If you say so" Victoria said pulling on her book bag

"Could you take Isabella up, she's asleep and I have to get both our bags" Victoria nodded in agreement with her mother. Once Victoria got Bella out of her car seat she started for the apartment leaving Emily a couple feet behind her. It was when Victoria slipped her key in the door when it happened. A loud explosion rung throughout the hallways. Emily's neighbor rushed out to find the bodies and quickly calling 911 telling them to rush.


End file.
